odanobunanoyaboufandomcom-20200223-history
Shibata Katsuie
Katsuie Shibata （柴田勝家 Shibata Katsuie）, nicknamed Riku, is a high-ranking general and samurai of the Oda clan. She is notable for being very warlike, and is a highly skilled fighter. Originally, she was an aide to Nobuna's younger brother, Nobukatsu, but her true loyalty lied with Nobuna. Due to an agreement that was made after one of Nobukatsu's failed rebellions, she offically became one of Nobuna's retainers. History Meeting the Saru Katsuie first met Yoshiharu Sagara after she had thwarted Nobuna's death by the hands of Imagawa samurai on a battlefield at the border of Owari. Even though Yoshiharu had protected both by intimidating the Imagawa, they were finally about to finish them when Katsuie and her cavalry arrived, rescuing the Oda daimyo and Sagara. After their narrow victory in this skirmish, the Oda army retreated to Kiyosu, their main base in Owari. During their march, Katsuie get into a conversaion with the man who had protected her lord. However, Yoshiharu quickly made disturbing comments, like how big Katsuie's breats were. The samurai, deeply offended, drew her sword to execute him for his rudeness on the spot, but was stopped by Nobuna. The daiymo said that he had saved her life, so they cannot simply kill him like that. After arriving in Kiyosu Castle, Katsuie was present at the meeting of the Oda generals concerning Yoshiharu Sagara. She witnessed how the "Saru" was taken as retainer, although she was distured by the weird interaction of Nobuna and Saru. Later on, Katsuie was shocked by Yoshiharu's correct prediction about Nobuna's meeting with Dousan Saitou, daimyo of Mino province. In Episode 2, it is revealed that Katsuie's true position is not of said lord, but her brother, Nobukatsu Oda. It is evident in that she tried to restrain Yoshiharu Sagara from further aggravating him, lest he command her to behead Yoshiharu, which then she would have no power or say in opposing: "I'm a minister of the Oda Clan, but my official position is Nobukatsu-sama's aide. I have to obey him". Later in the episode, when it was announced that Nobukatsu was staging a rebellion, it is noted that Katsuie was absent in the Owari general meeting. She was instead found in the Nobukatsu camp as the leader of his army. In the end, just before she and Nobukatsu's army were about to begin attacking Nobuna's forces, she switched loyalty and ultimately sided with Nobuna, provoking the same for the men behind her. With that, the rebellion ended without bloodshed and peace was restored to Owari once again. Appearance Shibata Katsuie, also nicknamed Riku by Nobuna Oda, is one of the Owari generals headed by Nobuna. Katsuie has flowing chocolate-brown hair that is always tied up by a long red ribbon. Her skin is fair and and she has blue eyes. As commented by Yoshiharu, Katsuie is also very busty, and is easily angered by those who stare at her bosom. Katsuie seems to be constantly angry and puts on a stern expression, as if she has to uphold her reputation as a ruthless warrior. She is almost always seen donning her armor, which consists of a rich-blue tunic and gold-trimmed steel platelets. In her freetime she is seen without her armor. What she wears instead is a long, blue kimono tied off with a wide, black waist-belt and black under-sleeves. Unlike the other female generals in the Oda Faction, Katsuie is normally seen riding a horse. Her weapon in battle, for the most part, is a long, blue-handle halberd. Her secondary weapon is a katana that she keeps strapped to her hip. Only in occasions where she is not in battle, but feels the need to demonstrate her anger, does she unsheathe it. Personality Katsuie displays many expected traits of a Sengoku era samurai: very duty bound, very brash at times, and seemingly quite violent; as when she goes to behead Sagara at the beginning of the series, but only to be stopped by Nobuna. For some reason, she reacts rather mildly (considering her first reaction was attempting to behead Sagara) afterwards to Sagara's sexual harassment, despite her high rank, and Sagara's extremely low rank, and does little more than throw fits aimed at Sagara. However, it's most likely that he is one of the only people who could get off easily with this, and she would be brutal with any other low ranking person who would try that. She may just be the quickest to resort to violence over any character in in the series; and on several occasions, has only needed one wrong phrase as an excuse to draw her sword, as shown with Yoshiharu, and Nagahide. In stark contrast to Yoshiharu, Katsuie seems to have no problem taking lives of her enemies, shown when she prepares to execute Yoshimoto. Despite her usual cool and dutiful behavior expected from her high rank, Katsuie can at times act like a typical girl, such as showing embarrassment and sadness. When Inuchiyo Maeda asked if she and Yoshiharu were having a tryst, she hotly denied her accusation and immediately became flustered. TRIVA *This girl version of Katsuie is based on the legendary Oda general with the same name. *By far she is the 'bustiest' character in the anime, even catching the ogling eye of Yoshiharu Sagara during their first "official" encounter, much to her dismay. *Her breasts tend to jiggle under her armor. However, in real life this would, of course, not be possible. Category:Character Category:Female Character Category:Oda Army